Ryoga Mystery Girl Scarlett
by sillyashx3
Summary: Ranma cousin Scarlett comes to town. Ryoga meets her will love blossom between them. Oh and the rest of the gang will be there and so will two new characters I made.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm new at this but this story will be about Ryoga and Oc name Scarlett. Sorry if it's not good but here a try anyways. By the way Scarlett is not my OC it's someone else OC. They gave me permission to use her. And the first chapter will be no point of view. Here goes! Enjoy!

The morning was going great for everyone until Ranma said his famous words to Akene. He said "Ugly like a hag!" to Akene.

With that it ended into an argument and then Ranma runs away from Akene while she chase him with her book bag. The curse old woman throws water at Ranma making him turn into girl. His girl form is the same but shorter and with red hair. Then Ryoga comes and sees Ranma.

"RANMA! I'LL WILL DEFEAT YOU ONCE FOR ALL!" Ryoua yell and then they started fighting until Ryoga get splash by water and turn into P-chan the pig that Akene take care of. "P-CHAN! Where have you been P-chan I missed you!" Akene said as she pick him up and hug him. "Akene let the pig go!" Ranma announced.

+A few hours later+

A girl with scarlet hair looking like Ranma girl form appeared and head towards the Tendo Dojo of Tendo School Anything Goes Martial Arts. When she got there she see Ranma and hugs him.

"Hey Ranma!" She said smiling and then she see Akene and smiles. "Hi I'm Scarlett!" "I'm Akene!" Akene said angrily a little.

"Scarlett finally you here! I thought you would never come!" "Ranma announced as he hugs her tightly and spinning her around. "Now bro put me down!" The girl name Scarlett said then pull away from Ranma.

"Hey I'm going to take a run around the town!" Scarlett said then running out the house and start running around. Scarlett jump over a building and then she falls on Ryoga Ranma friend/enemy. "RANMA SAOTOME YOU WILL DIE NOW!" Ryoga yelled and then get up and start attacking Scarlett. Scarlett dodge it. "WHAT THE HELL!" Scarlett said. "I'M NOT RANMA I'M HIS COUSIN YOU DIP!" She yelled and then kick him. "What!" Ryoga said in pain.

"I'm Scarlett his cousin!" Scarlett said. Ryoua was about to say something when Ranma appeared and see Scarlett with Ryoua. "RYOUA GET AWAY FROM MY COUSIN/SISTER!" Ranma yelled as he push him away from Scarlett.

This is my first fanfiction here so don't judge it's not good please! Silly/Ash out! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is going to be longer and be on Ryoga P.O.V. and Scarlett P.O.V.**

* * *

Ranma started to yell at me but I didn't listen to him because I was curious of his cousin Scarlett. "Let's go Scarlett!" Ranma said as he grabbed her and then started to pull her away.

"Ranma Satome! I'll free the pig-tail girl and Akane from your evil clutches!" Kuno yelled as he attacked Ranma and I join in because I want Akane. Akane will be my one and only girl I'll ever love. It was a free for all fight until Scarlett punched Kuno, Ranma and me. "Pig-tail girl I love you marry me!" Kuno yelled as he tried to hug her but then Scarlett send him flying to the moon.

"Wow you a martial artist!" I said then Ranma said. "Stop talking with my sister Ryoga!" Ranma yelled and about to hit me when. "Bro let me fight him!" She is then took a fighting stance in front of me. "I'm not fighting a girl!" I said then heading to leave. "HEY! YOU WILL FIGHT MY STUPID COUSIN IN HIS GIRL FROM BUT YOU WON'T FIGHT ME?" Scarlett yelled and then I felt something coming from my distance range. So I kick whatever that was coming towards me. I to see what it was and see Scarlett blocking my kick.

"I'm so sorry Scarlett! But my answer still stands!" Scarlett then charge at me as I move back. "YOU WILL FIGHT WITH ME NOW!" "I'll not fight you Scarlett!" I said then ran away when she tackle me and started to beat me up because I'll not fight her. I let her hit me. "YOU ARE A COWARD!" She said then punch me one last time. That's when everything turn black.

* * *

After I knocked out the guy name Ryoga I threw him god knows where. I walk back to the dojo with Ranma. "Hi Scarlett and Ranma!" Akane said as was about to head up to her room. "Wait Akane can I share room with you?" I asked her. "Sure why not Scarlett."

Awesome now I can set up my plan to find a way make Akane and Ranma to admit there feeling for each other. "Cool thanks!" I said then went to her room with her and put my bag in her closet. Akane set up a bed next to her bed. "So why did you came here Scarlett? Not that I don't want you here!" Akane said politely to me.

"I thought I should visit since I missed Ranma and uncle Geniko!" (Sorry if I spelled his name wrong).I said then I look at the time and the sky, it was 6:00 p.m. and Sun starting setting. "Tell everyone I'll be home for dinner in like a hour or two. I went to the highest tree in town that was close to the beach because it was the best time to watch the sunset.

* * *

As I walk back to the dojo and then it started raining as I walk back. On my way back I saw a little black pig with a yellow handkerchief tied around his neck. The little fella let the rain fall on itself. I picked it up. "Aww poor fella you might catch a cold out here! You staying with me whether you like it or not!" I said then see a sweater that's not wet so I put around the pig.

"Bweeee!" It said trying to get away from me a little. "It's okay little fella I won't hurt you I promise." "Bwee!" The pig soon fell asleep in my arms as I ran to the dojo. I got there I went straight to Akane's room.

"Akane this pig was out in the rain and needs help!" I yelled when I got to her room and see her reading a book. She look at the pig and gasp. "P-CHAN!" She said and took the pig out of my hands. "Where was him! He is my pet that like to wonder off somewhere!" She said as she tried to keep it warm as possible.

"Two blocks away from here!" I said l told her, and then out of nowhere Ryoga pop into my head. I shake my head and then Ranma came in and see the pig. "WHAT IS PORK-BUTT DOING HERE!"He said then grabbed him from us and then ran out. "RANMA!" Me and Akane yelled as we ran after him. He hid somewhere because we couldn't find him.

* * *

"BWEEE BWEEEE!" I said as I woke as Ranma had me in his arms. "Listen here stupid stay away from my sister/cousin." He said then poor boiling hot water on me in a spot where the rain can't in. "Okay! I'm not her because my heart belong to Akane and always will." I said then grabbed my umbrella and walk away.

I wonder off and I have no idea where I was it was dark already. I set up camp wherever I was. I fell asleep in my tent I made. When u woke up I saw Akane and Ranma's principle trying to cut my hair. "STOP! I'M NOT A STUDENT!" I yelled as I punched him in the face.

"Do you want to be a student?" He asked me as he was looking at me in the eye. 'Wait if I'm a student here I could be closer to Akane!' "YES I DO!" I yelled with a big grin on my face. "Okay starting now you are a student." He said then he gave me a schedule. I walk out his office and then I bumped into a girl that have light blue hair and purple eyes. "I-i-im s-s-sorry!" I stuttered as I bowed down a lot of times.

* * *

**Who was that girl? What Scarlett will think of her? Will Ryoga like school? Questions questions! Who knows!**

**Ryoga: Ash! Why do I have to go to school!?**

**Me: Shh be quiet because you don't have a opinion! Even though I like you Ryoga.**

**Ranma: HAHAHAHAHA! **

**Akane: Aww poor Ryoga! Where's P-chan?**

**Scarlett: Shut it!**

**Me: Mean cast! But oh well now they get what's coming for them! ^·^ Stay tune and see how will this goes!**

**Ryoga: Wait! **

**Me: What?**

**Ryoga: Can I get a opinion of what I think of it?**

**Me: Ryoga we been through this already! Only the readers have a opinion Ryoga!**

**Ryoga: But...**

**Me: Bye see you next time guys! *smiling and waving***


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm trying to add more details on my story so starting now I will try!**

**Me: Hey I'm back guys for evil plotting! *evilly laughing***

**Hikaru: Why am I here for!?**

**Me: You going to be my star from on!**

**Hikaru: I don't like that look you giving me.**

**Ryoga: Run Hikaru Ash is evil! *trying to run but I grabbed him***

**Me: *fake tears* How can you be so mean to me Ry-kun! **

**Ryoga: I'm sorry Ash! **

**Scarlett: *shake her head***

**Ranma: Ash save me from the hag! *running away from Akane***

**Akane: DIE RANMA SOATOME! *chasing him***

**Me: Anyways I do not own anyone here but Hikaru! And enjoy the story!**

* * *

"It's fine! I'm Hikaru Hiro!" The blue hair girl said as expand her hand to shake Ryoga.

"I-I'm Ryoga H-Hikibi." The new found shy Ryoga said as he shook her hand.

"Are you new here?" Hikaru asked him.

"Y-yeah I a-am!" Ryoga stuttered as he looked at his schedule.

"Here let me show you around school!" She said.

Just then Ryoga spotted Scarlett, Ranma and Akane walking towards them and unaware of doing so. They were near a water fountain talking to each other, Scarlett was walking backwards.

"Hey Ryoga!" Akane called when she noticed him. This made Ranma go into big brother mode.

"Ryoga what you doing here?" Ranma asked as he, Akane and Scarlett each him and Hikaru.

"I started going here just now Ranma." Ryoga told him. Scarlett look at Ryoga and glare a little at him.

"It's you!" Scarlett said and then look at him in the eye. "Why you go to school?" "If you want a rematch with me kicking your butt then I'll gladly do it!" This made Ranma laughed at that.

"Ryoga man you going to go through hell with Scarlett trying to beat you up!" Ranma laughing. "I forgot to mention to you guys." Hikaru, Akane, Scarlett and Ryoga look at Ranma. "Scarlett is my cousin but she lived with me when we were little so I call her my sister too." He said as he smiles.

"Oh okay!" Akane and Ryoga said the same time.

"Hey I'm Hikaru Hiro!" Hikaru said then she notice how Ranma was looking at Akane and how Scarlett was looking at Akane. "Are you two are together?" She said as she look at Ryoga and Scarlett mostly.

"WHAT NO!" Scarlett and Ryoga yelled causing people to look at them.

"WHY WOULD I DATE HIM OF ALL PEOPLE!" Scarlett yelled as she glares at Hikaru. "Who in the right mind will date that thing!?" Ryoga looked hurt, Akane and Hikaru sweat drop. "He is just eww with a capital E!?" She finished her speech about Ryoga.

"Scarlett don't you think you being a little to hard on Ryoga?" Akane asked uneasy as she saw the tension between them.

"I got to go to class then!" Ryoga told them and run off somewhere in the school with a looks like you killed a puppy.

"No he deserves every single word!" Scarlett lie as her face showed regret. "I have to go after him don't I?" She asked them as she look at the direction Ryoga ran off too.

"Yeah you do! I'll go with you if you want!" Hikaru told Scarlett. "All do with respect Scarlett I think you were being to hard on Ryoga, even though I just met you two." She said telling Scarlett her honest opinion.

"Yeah Scarlett Ryoga is too sweet to say that about him!" Akane announced. "He didn't deserve any of that." This made Scarlett regret it even more.

"You should go apologize now." Akane and Hikaru at the same time.

"Yeah Scarlett you should because I never seen Ryoga that sad before!" Ranma said making Scarlett regret every word she said to him.

"OKAY I GET I'M GOING TO FIX IT OKAY!" Scarlett yelled as she ran the same direction Ryoga went.

"What's your name?" Hikaru asked to Akane and Ranma.

"I'm Ranma Saotome!" Ranma said then smiles at Hikaru.

"I'm Akane Tendo!" Akane said too.

All three of them head to class talking together. Akane and Ranma found out that Hikaru is a year younger then them.

* * *

"RYOGA! WHERE ARE YOU!" Scarlett yelled as she look around the school on her search for Ryoga. "Damn I need to find him!" She whispers as she stop to catch her breath. She then started her search again around the school. "Where could he be? I looked all over the school and I skipped three classes." She said then look at the door to the roof. "If he isn't he I give up!" She whispers and open the door to the roof.

"Scarlett is right, no one will ever like me like that." Ryoga voice rang through Scarlett voice.

"Ryoga?" Scarlett asked as she walk into the roof, and sees him laying down looking at the sky with his left arm covering his left eye.

"Who goes there?" Ryoga asked as he stands up slowly.

"Scarlett!" Scarlett said then walk up him.

"What you doing here?" He said then look at her in the eye. "If it's here to insult me then I pass!" Ryoga said with a sad puppy look.

"No!" Scarlett said. "I came here looking for you to apologize for what I said!" She answered. "Look I know I'm the last person you want to see but I'm for what I said." She continued. "I don't think you eww, I think you are..." she travelled as she blushed. "I think you are cute okay!" Then she said that she blushed more and look away.

"W-what did y-you say?" Ryoga asked as he stuttered and blush bright red.

"I'm not going to repeat myself because you heard it loud and clear!" Scarlett said as she look at him with no more blush on her face. "Let's start over and becomes friends!" She said as she look at him in the eye.

"O-okay." Ryoga said and look right back into her eyes.

"Hey I'm Scarlett Saotome! What's your name?" Scarlett said as like they never met each other.

"I-im Ryoga H-hibiki." Ryoga told her as he blush a little.

"Nice to meet you Ryoga!" Scarlett said then grabbed his hand. "Let's go to class before Ranma comes run here and attack you." She announced as she pull him towards the roof door.

"W-where we g-going S-scarlett?" Ryoga asked as he blush because of there hands are touching.

"To class duh!" Scarlett said as she stuck her tongue out to Ryoga.

Ryoga laughed and forgetting about being nervous and their hands touching. "You are cool for a girl!" Ryoga told her playing around.

"I know I am Mr. I'm too shy to talk to a girl!" Scarlett smirks evilly.

Ryoga then got fluttered. "I-i do n-not!" He said stuttered. "You are Mrs. I can fight anything that comes in my way."

* * *

After school Hikaru was talking to Scarlett and Ryoga as they went to a cafe place near the school. "You did not say that Ryoga-sempai!" Hikaru said laughing at a story he told her and Scarlett.

"No way you said that!" Scarlett laughs and smiles at Ryoga.

"But I did." Ryoga said.

Hikaru notice the smile Scarlett was giving Ryoga then she got an idea. "Hey let's play a game!" She said with a hidden mysterious smile.

Then Ranma and Akane pop out of nowhere and walk into the cafe together as they glaring at each other.

"Ranma-sempai and Akane-sempai over here!" Hikaru called out to them both.

They walk over to Hikaru, Scarlett and Ryoga. "Hey guys!" Akane said and smile at them.

"Hey!" Ranma said and glares at Ryoga because Scarlett and Ryoga are sitting too close for his liking. "Scarlett which seats with me!" He said being over protected of her.

"No! I was here first Ranma!" Scarlett told him and stick her tongue out to him.

"Anyways we were going start to play a game! Care to join Ranma-sempai and Akane-sempai?" Hikaru asked them.

"I'll play!" Akane said politely.

"I guess I play!" Ranma said still glaring at Ryoga.

"Okay Ranma truth or dare?" Hikaru asked with a half evil smile.

"I choose dare!" Ranma told her.

"I dare you to kiss Akane-sempai!" Hikaru smiles making Scarlett laugh, Ryoga to glare at Ranma.

"WHAT NO WAY!" Ranma yelled.

"I agree with Ranma for the first time!" Akane said.

"No no no no! Ranma picked dare now he have to do it!" Scarlett said. 'This is going to be good!' Scarlett evilly said in her mind.

"Yeah Ranma-sempai you picked dare so you have to do it!" Hikaru back up Scarlett

* * *

Ryoga just stayed quiet not knowing what to say.

"Fine I'll do it!" Ranma said annoyed at them. He lean in and kiss Akane. Akane eyes widen in shock because he actually did it. Ranma pulled away after a few seconds. "There! Now I have to brush my teeth a million time to brush off Akane germs off." He announced earning him to get jump by Ryoga, Scarlett. Akane and Hikaru. He pass out from the blows he just got.

Akane leaves dragging a pass out Ranma on the floor.

"That went well!" Scarlett said then she got up from the chair she was on. "I'm going to get some cake! Do any of you want some?" She said then look at them.

"I'll take a blueberry muffins!" Hikaru said with a smile.

"Ummm... I dunno want so could you get me something!" Ryoga asked nervously a little but he doesn't show it.

"One blueberry muffins, one mysterious sweet, and one strawberry shortcake!" Scarlett said out loud as she walk to to counter where all the sweets are.

* * *

Later on the day Hikaru had to go home, so she left Ryoga and Scarlett alone without a second thought. Ryoga and Scarlett didn't really noticed because they were just talking about random things and getting to know each other.

"It's getting late! You should get home!" Ryoga said to Scarlett.

"Yeah it is! I We should go before Ranma does a whole town search looking for me!" Scarlett told him as they walk out the cafe they were in.

"Why is he so protected over you?" Ryoga asked as he open the door for them to leave the cafe.

"That's personal and I don't think you should know just yet!" Scarlett said. "I hope you could respect my wishes Ryoga!" She continued to say.

"Oh okay Scarlett!" Ryoga said and then smiles and they started walking to the dojo. As they walk to the dojo Ryoga took a wrong turn by mistake.

Scarlett notice so she said, "Bye Ryoga!" then kept walking back to the dojo.

Ryoga heard her voice and ran back to her. "Sorry I'm bad with directions!" He said.

"That's what I heard Akane and Ranma said!" Scarlett said as she laughed a little making Ryoga pout for some reason. When Scarlett look at Ryoga as he pout she blushed a little.

They reached the dojo talking and they didn't notice. Out of nowhere Ryoga kisses Scarlett cheek blushing making the red head turn slightly pink herself. "What's that for?" Scarlett asked.

"Because we are friends!" Ryoga said blushing a little and nervous.

"Oh o..." Scarlett gets cut off when Ranma drop kick Ryoga as he jumped off the roof and kick Ryoga. "RANMA!" She yelled as she punch him in the face then they get into a fight.

"Uh... bye Scarlett and Ranma don't got time for you!" Ryoga said then running off somewhere.

"BYE RYOGA!" Scarlett yelled as she waved at him. She knock out Ranma and drag his unconscious body inside the dojo.

* * *

**Me: Roo guys!**

**Hikaru: What's with you with that Roo crap?**

**Me: *gasp* You didn't know that was my catchphrase! *fake crying***

**Ryoga: Are you okay Ash?**

**Scarlett: She is faking it!**

**Ranma: Why did I had to kiss that hag?**

**Akane: *knocks him out with a chair***

**Me: He is okay right?**

**Akane: Yeah he is fine! I'm going to take him to Dr. Tofu! *leaves with Ranma unconscious body***

**Me: Well the lovely couple is off!**

**Hikaru: Bye sempei!**

**Scarlett and Ryoga: Bye!**

**Me: Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi guys I'm back! With someone to new to play**

**Hikaru: No please anyone but him Silly! **

**Me: But why he is funny**

**Hikaru: He is a devil I'm telling you is one**

**Me: Pssh please he is just a human being**

**Scarlett: Do I want to know?**

**Hikaru: She wants to unleash the beast to come and play! It's madness I tell you**

**Ryoga: Do you mean the boy who is in Tue shadows waiting for the story to start?**

**Hikaru: Yes he is a devil!**

**Me: Don't listen to her! Anyways Ryoga and Scarlett start us off!**

**Scarlett and Ryoga: ok! Silly doesn't own any of these characters but Hikaru and mysterious boy in the shadows**

* * *

Couple of days pastes after Ryoga started school. Scarlett and Ryoga have became close friends with each other and Hikaru. Scarlett met Shampoo and Cologne in the time frame of those couple of days.

Ryoga and Scarlett are at street no on walk by or go to where is a small park that been abandoned for years. "Scarlett are you sure about this?" Ryoga asked as he started to help her prank Ranma. They set up a balloon launcher aiming to hit whoever steps on a thread of green line to set off balloon to fire at the person with hot sauce.

"Ryoga live a little and yes I'm sure!" Scarlett tries to assure Ryoga who is freaking out a bit. "Oh come on Ryoga it's just a prank what's the worst can happen?" She asked. When he was about to answer that. "Don't answer that because you just think the negative effects of this."

"Fine if I get in trouble I'm taking you down with me you here Scarlett Saotome!" Ryoga said gaining guts to go through with her plan. "I'm all done with my side Scarlett!" He finished filling all the balloon with hot sauce.

"Good!" Scarlett announced and then she finished setting everything up. "Ryoga when I say cut the rope cut it ok!"

"Ok I'll cut it!" Ryoga said and grab the rope. "How we will get Ranma come here without knowing a thing?"

"Ryoga he will come trust me he is going to be the only one who will!" Scarlett announced hundred positive in what she said.

They both started to talk then they hear someone coming and sees someone step on the thread. "Ryoga now cut the rope!" Scarlett whispers to Ryoga. He quickly cut the rope without a second thought.

"AHHHHHH!" A voice yelled that didn't sound like Ranma making Ryoga and Scarlett to jump out to help the person.

They both look at the person and see it's Mousse who got prank on. Scarlett never met Mousse, and she became in a trance just looking at Mousse. She goes and help him out and cleans his face off.

"I'm sorry I thought my cousin was going to fall for that!" Scarlett said and then she looks into his eyes and blush and noticed how close she was to his face.

Mousse doesn't have his glasses on so he doesn't see who it is. "It's fine!" Then he trips over his own two feet as he tried to walk towards his left. He groan in pain and murmurs. "Oww that hurts!"

"Scarlett be careful! The floor is slippery from the hot sauce!" Ryoga said going to her but trips over her making them both fall.

Ryoga ans Scarlett both feels something warm on their lips and they open their eyes to see what's on their lips since they close them when they both fall. They both open their eyes to see each other and they both start blushing crimson red.

'What's this feeling?' Ryoga thought. 'Why do I have an urge to kiss her already?' He asked himself. 'I don't know what's this feeling but I'll go with it!' He then kisses Scarlett.

Scarlett eyes widen in shock not knowing what to do. ''Why is he kissing me?' She asked herself. 'His lips feels soft and warm.' She clot her eyes and kiss back a little. 'What am I doing!' She pushes Ryoga off. She blush a deeper crimson red color.

Ryoga eyes widen at what he did and starts blushing more than Scarlett. "I-i-im sorry S-Scarlett!" He stuttered as he apologized to Scarlett who have her back turn to him. He touch her shoulder making her flinch.

Mousse put on his glasses and sees Scarlett and charge at her thinking it is Ranma. "RANMA I'M GOING TO DEFEAT AND RECLAIM SHAMPOO AS MINES!" He yells and try to attack Scarlett but Ryoga grab the attack.

"Mousse that's not Ranma that's his cousin Scarlett-chan!" Ryoga said and then kicks Mousse in the chest making him get splash with water somehow.

Mousse turns into a duck and Scarlett sees him and picks him up. "QUACK QUACK QUACK!" Mousse cried out loud and flapping his wings.

"Whoa whoa whoa easy fella you are safe with me I promise." Scarlett whispers to Mousse making him relax a little. Scarlett blushes a little but not as much as a minute ago. "Good fella!" She says and puts him on the ground.

Ryoga starts glaring at Mousse without knowing at all.

* * *

Hikaru was walking towards the light house in the beach. She starts passing houses and houses. (Sorry I have no creativity to make the surrounding) She is in a mini daydreaming about cake. She have a sweet tooth for cake or any other sweet.

A boy with brown hair and red streaks in his hair and have reddish orange eyes and a line of red in them. This boy bumps into Hikaru on purpose with a evil smirk. "Oops sorry girly." He said making Hikaru snaps out of her daydream and glares at him. "Aren't you going to speak girly?" He start smirking more and pushes her lightly.

Hikaru eyes darken and glares at him more and then she hears him call her girly on more time and she punches him square in the face. "One I have a name bastard! Two stop calling me girly!" She said with pure anger because hates being call girly.

The boy smirks. "My name is Levi! What's your name?" He told Hikaru and asked her being cocky.

"Like hell I'll give you my name!" Hikaru told the boy name Levi. "Get away from me you bastard." She started to walk to the light house and he was following her. "Stop following me!"

"Why? I shouldn't leave a poor girly girl unprotected." Levi says as a small smirk dance on his lips. "Where are you heading girly?" He starts poking her on her left cheek because he was on her left. "Aren't you going talk to me girly?" He waited for an answer but it never came. "Oh come on don't be like that I want to hear your beautiful voice that you just used? Hey say something girly. I want hear your voice again." He said.

Hikaru blush a little but it wasn't noticeable to him. 'Who is this guy?' She thought. 'Why is he being a jerk one minute and then the next making me feel fluttered?' She kept walking until she made it to the beach and she gasped at how beautiful it was since the sky was light reddish orange like Levi eyes. "Wow it's beautiful!" She said out loud by mistake.

"Yeah but I think you're more beautiful than that girly and I like your beautiful voice." Levi said to her and look at the ocean to see it goes with the sky perfectly. He started to memorize the scenery and then Hikaru pop into his mind. 'Huh why did the girly pop into my mind?' He asked himself but he just shrugged the thought off like it was nothing.

Hikaru ran to the light house. When she got up there she saw how the seagulls flap their wings and fly north. 'Umm... I need to get Ryoga and Scarlett to go up here for a unexpected date set up by me of course!' She thought and then she sit on the railing humming a low melody as the the small amount of air blew on her, and she closed her eyes and listen to the ocean.

Levi hears a low melody and he follows it all way to the light house and on top of it and sees Hikaru. "Wow that was you humming that melody?" He asked as he memorized the humming and recognize it was an old song. She doesn't hear him or pay mind to him, he noticed so he waited for her to stop.

Hikaru then start to sing in a low voice that made the seagulls go to the light house and listen to her voice. Hikaru sang in a low voice but loud enough for the ocean, seagulls and Levi hear her calm and steady voice._Sent from heaven._

_Sent from heaven._

_Now you can wait your whole life wondering_  
_When it's gonna come or where it's been._  
_You may have got your heart broken_  
_A few times in the past_  
_Never last strong as it used to,_  
_Don't feel as good as it used to (before)_  
_And all the things you used to say,_  
_Things you used to do, went right out the door_

_Oh no more, will you be the one_  
_That's what you tell everyone around you_  
_But you know they've heard it all before_  
_What more can you say_  
_When love won't let you, walk away_  
_And you can't help who you love_  
_And you find yourself giving it away_  
_When you think you're in love_

_I wanna be the one who you believe_  
_In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)_  
_There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone_  
_Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)_  
_I wanna be the one who you believe_  
_In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)_  
_There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone_  
_Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)_

_Now you can wait your whole life tryna change_  
_What the fear from what it's been_  
_You may have put your whole life into a man_  
_Loving what you thought that could've been._  
_notice when you change_  
_When you don't feel as good as you used to (before)_  
_And everything you used to say,_  
_Everything you used to do clear right out the door_

_Oh no more, will you be the one_  
_That's what you tell everyone around you_  
_But you know they've heard it all before_  
_What more can you say_  
_When love won't let you, walk away_  
_And it can't help who it loves_  
_And you find yourself giving it away_  
_When you think you're in love_

_Everybody say_  
_I wanna be the one you love_  
_I wanna be (sent from heaven)_  
_Everybody say I wanna be the one you trust_  
_I wanna be (sent from heaven)_  
_Everybody say I wanna be the one you need_  
_I wanna be (sent from heaven)_  
_Everybody say I wanna be the one who sent from heaven_

_I wanna be the one who you believe_  
_In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)_  
_There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone_  
_Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)_  
_I wanna be the one who you believe_  
_In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)_  
_There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone_  
_Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)_

_I wanna be the one who you believe_  
_In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)_  
_There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone_  
_Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)_

After song the ocean seems more calmer and the seagulls peacefully stand there or fly around the light house. Levi close his eyes to listen to the calm ocean and the last the humming Hikaru was making.

When Hikaru was done completely she opened her eyes and look at the ocean sees it have less tension. 'Maybe my ability isn't so bad?' She thought to herself. 'I should go home and sharpen my hidden abilities secretly.' She continues to think.

"Girly you have an impressive voice!" Levi voice interrupted her thoughts. She looks at him and lose her balance on the railing. She starts falling off but then Levi rush to her and catches her hand to pulls her up. "Girly are you ok?" He asked as he help her up.

Hikaru glares at him. "What's the big deal of scaring me!" She asked angrily at him. "WHAT IF I FELL OFF!"

"I'm sorry to startle you girly." Levi told her with a regretful look that want to take back on startling her.

Hikaru didn't take that sorry at all because she let her fiery anger get to her and attack him.

They then gets into a heated fight but Levi was going a little easy on Hikaru but he isn't just stay there getting hurt by Hikaru without a fight.

* * *

"Oh so your name is Mousse?" Scarlett asked as she was in the small restaurant that Cologne and Shampoo own. She was looking at Mousse in a little faze but no one noticed but Shampoo.

'Shampoo can get Mousse out of Shampoo hair!' Shampoo thought and then see push Mousse into Scarlett and making Mousse get a bucket of cold water to splash on him and Scarlett to fall on Ryoga who happens to be there too.

Scarlett blush light pink when she fell on Ryoga but this time they didn't kiss. "I-I'm sorry R-ryoga!" She said then quickly getting off of him and then sees Mousse as a duck. "Mu-Mu-chan are you ok?" She asked Mousse as he was spinning around in circles.

Mousse nods his head and then gets hit in the head by Ranma who magically pop up out of nowhere. Ranma grabs Mousse and takes him away with him and a hot pot of boiling water. Shampoo follows them.

"I'm not going to question that at all for now!" Scarlett announced out loud making Ryoga laugh a little.

* * *

**Me: Aww just perfect right!**

**Akane: I guess so.**

**Scarlett and Hikaru: NO IT WASN'T!**

**Ryoga: *blushing***

**Boy, A.k.a Levi: Umm yes it was to me girly**

**Hikaru: STOP CALLING ME GIRLY BASTARD!**

**Shampoo: Shampoo knows Scarlett likes Mousse!**

**Scarlett: *blush* No I don't!**

**Mousse: Huh?**

**Me: Ranma where are you?**

**Ranma: *comes out* Yeah Silly?**

**Me: Did you like the chapter?**

**Ranma: No because I'm going to kill Ryoga!**

**Me: No you aren't now sit tight for the next chapter!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Levi: Ahh crazy girly girl is going to destroy the world! *points to Hikaru who is angry***

**Me: Aww so kawaii!**

**Hikaru: BASTARD COME OUT AND PLAY WITH ME AND MY FRIENDS LEFTY AND RIGHTY!**

**Levi: *screaming yelling* AHH CRAZY GIRLY GIRL IS GOING TO END THE WORLD! *playfully and running around***

**Hikaru: COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!**

**Me: Anyways I don't own Any characters but Levi and Hikaru!**

* * *

Scarlett was in school learning boring as usual, she sit by the window in the third row when a note got passed to her by Hikaru. She look at at it confused and then she look at sensei, and saw he wasn't looking. So she opened the note and read it.

_'Scarlett do you want help me by something for Ryoga's birthday? - Hikaru'_

'Wait Ryoga's birthday is coming up?' Scarlett asked to herself. 'Why no one told me?' She looks at her left and in front her to see Ryoga trying to understand what sensei is saying. 'What should I get him?' She continued. 'I wonder if Mu-Mu-chan's birthday is coming up?' This thought made her blush a light quickly sscribbled her answer and pass it back to Hikaru.

'_Sure because I need to get something for him myself too -Scarlett'_

Hikaru read the note smirks a little. 'Umm now part one of my plan is a go.' She thought evilly a little.

"MISS SAOTOME!" Sensei yelled at Scarlett who was just daydreaming and looking out the window.

Scarlett quickly snap out of her daydream about Mousse eyes, and she stand up from her chair. "Yes Sensei!?" She asked embarrass because he yelled her name out loud and she wasn't paying attention to the lesson.

"Solve this problem on the broad." Sensei said showing a math problem that was impossible for her to solve. "Now Miss Saotome! We don't have all day." He continued and tap his foot on the floor impatiently.

Scarlett started walk to the broad when Ryoga whispers to her when she next the answer and how to do it. She went to the broad and did the problem perfectly with Ryoga's tips of course. When she was finished with the problem she stand next to the broad and started to explain how she did it.

In the middle of explaining it Levi walk in with a small piece of paper in his hand and giving it to sensei. "Excuse me sensei but the principal said to come here and give you this, because I just transfer here from Hong Kong." He said politely andrespectfully as he hands the small piece of paper to sensei.

Hikaru looks up from her notes and see Levi. "AHHH! IT'S YOU!" She said as she got up from her chair and point at Levi in horror.

Levi looks at where Hikaru's voice came from and sees her. He begins to smirk. "Ah, it's you girly." He said then sees her hand curls up into a fist. "Aww did I made girly mad?" He asked in a baby voice and walk up to her.

Sensei look at the paper and read it quickly. "Mr. Harune come up here and introduce yourself to the class." He said.

"Yes Sensei!" Levi said then walk to the front of the room next to him. "My name is Harune Levi! I like martial arts, I'm a fan of basketball, I like helping people in need. Oh I forgot to say I like the beach." He said with smiles makingevery girl in the room but Scarlett and Hikaru to blush and fan girl over him.

'OMG HE IS SO CUTE! HE IS GOING TO BE MINES!' Every girl but Scarlett and Hikaru thought.

Unknowingly Ryoga was looking at Scarlett. 'I wonder if she knows my birthday is tomorrow?' He thought to himself. 'Wonder if Akane will get me something for my birthday?' 'I want to go to the water park but my curses curse will be expose, to everyone including Akane.' He said. 'Not unless I borrow the Shampoo's soap! But how I could get it from her?'

"Now Mr. Harune take a empty seat next to Miss Hiro! Please raise your hand Miss Hiro!" Sensei announced and then fan girls shot sensei a look that says 'why not by me sensei?'. He saw that Hikaru didn't want to raise her hand up. "Miss Hiro raise it now or you going to get detention." He said.

Hikaru raise her hand annoyed at sensei and Levi. There is an empty seat on her right side. 'Why do things happen to me?' She growls. 'Why did he have to come to this school of all school.'

Levi smirking every step as he walk to his new seat. Once he got to his seat, he look at his to be face with a angrily Hikaru. "Well hello girly, it looks like we will sit next to each other for the rest of the year." He said with a cocky smirk dancing on his lips. He sees her growling and scribbling angrily in her notebook. "Psst! Girly what's you writing?" He asked curiously.

"Mr. Harune and Miss Hiro see me after class!" Sensei said then he carried his lesson.

'What did I do now?' Hikaru and Levi wonder.

* * *

After class Hikaru and Levi stayed after class, they stayed behind and head straight to sensei. Levi and Hikaru was having a glaring contest.

"Miss Hiro, I would like you to tutor Mr. Harune!" Sensei came out straightforward and said it. "No buts, it's the middle of the year and we need to catch Mr. Harune up." He continued and sees Hikaru clenching her fist and teeth. "Oh and no killing each other! Have a nice day!" He announced and hand them a late pass.

"Why do I have to tutor him of all people!?" Hikaru asked annoyed."I mean why couldn't Scarlett-chan or Ryoga-chan tutor him?" She asked And then she sees Levi smirking at her.

Sensei before saying. "Miss Saotome is already tutoring Mr. Hibiki." "Done with your questions Miss Hiro?" He asked annoyance in his voice.

"Hai Sensei!" Hikaru said angrily and storm out the door.

"Hai Sensei! Thank you!" Levi said then bows down to him. "It's so kind to you getting someone to tutor me since I came here in the middle of school year a little!" He announced. "Bye Sensei and and have a nice day!" He says and walk out.

* * *

After school Scarlett and Hikaru went to the mall in the hunt to find Ryoga a birthday present for the tomorrow. They walk around until they stop at a store that gave little teddy bear, charm necklace and bracelets. They they ventured into the store because they liked the charm bracelets.

"Wow look at this Hikaru-chan!" Scarlett call out and stare at the bracelet amazed. It was yellow and black like Ryoga's bandanna, it had little picture of pig faces that's yellow, the bracelets is black minus the pig faces on it. "So I get this for Ryoga?"

"Yeah you should get it for him, but I think you should get one more thing for him." Scarlett just kept staring at it, and then she goes to buy. As she walk towards the cash register, she catches her eyes on a small black bell that can be attached to the bracelet. "You going to get that bell aren't you?"

"Yeah I think so Hikaru."

"Oh ok. Hey we should be getting going soon because I have to tutor the new kids Harune!" Hikaru says with an annoying look on her face. 'He better not be a jerk when I tutor him.'

* * *

After an hour Hikaru went to Levi's house, when she got there she sees Mousse there, and girl that is about twelve years old, with chestnut brown hair in a ponytail and water blue eyes.

"HEY COUSIN! WHO IS HIRO HIKARU?" The girl yells in Levi ear with smirk. He was eating toast in the living room and then jump at the sound of her voice. He saw a little orange little notebook in her hands making him. He choke on his toast a little and then try to grab it but the girl pulled it out of his reach. "Aww cousin can't you reach for it? I thought you were a martial artists with Mousse, and you can't get a little notebook away from me. I guess I'm just better than you even if I didn't do no training." She smiles innocently making him glares.

"OH IT'S ON DAISY!" Levi yelled as he charge to get the notebook, but Daisy kept moving it out his reach at the last second, and letting him slightly touch it. "Daisy give me that now or I'm telling!" He whine since he was tired out already. She smirks and jump on the couch and wave it around in the air. Then a small green piece of paper fall out of it.

"Huh what's that?" She reach for and grab it when he threw himself to get it first. He had a nervous look on his face, as she opened the small piece of paper. She begins to read it out loud. "'Dear Levi, come meet me at the park at 12:00 a.m., so I can tell you something important. Sincerely Amber' Who is Amber? You can't go to the park you know that? You going to be tutor. You know Uncle Adam and Aunt Jasmine won't let you go to the park because it would be past your bed time and they want you to focus on school first." He snatched his dairy and the note away from her.

"So what. Just say out of my business you little brat!" At that moment Daisy's brother walk in and then glares at him. She put on the water work act and hugs her brother.

"Mousse-oniisan... Levi... is being mean... to me!" She said as she let fake tears, that looks real falls down her face and Mousse's shirt. Levi holds his glare at her not backing down.

"Levi, stop being mean to my sister/ your cousin, or else I'm going to make you stop." Mousse glares at him like it could kill. "It's ok Imouto, he won't be mean again." He say softly and stroke her hair to stop her crying. "Isn't that right Levi!Levi!?" The two boys glares at each other, challenging each other.

"Until the brat learns to not snoop around my things in my room!" Mousse let go of her and then charge at him with everything. They ended fighting and drag the fight outside.

* * *

Daisy started laughing at how easy it was to trick her brother. Then she heard someone knock on the door. She open the door to be face with Hikaru, she didn't know her. "Excuse me but who are and what you doing here?"

Hikaru looks at the Daisy with an annoyed look because she want to he home trying to work for a plan to get Scarlett and Ryoga together. "I'm Hiro Hikaru, I'm here to tutor Harune!" The young twelve year old girl got a plan after she said that, which made her smirk secretly.

"Oh Levi, he is fighting my brother because Levi was being mean and my brother got into a fight with him." She sniffs like she was about to cry again. Hikaru became more annoyed but she pats Daisy head to calm her down.

"Don't cry, I'm sure your brother is going give him a good beating!" She smiles at her. "If you want I can keep you company until your brother comes back with a beaten up Harune?" Her eyes widen because no one was ever that nice to her like a sister after her eighth birthday.

"You can call me Daisy, can I call you Oneechan?"

Hikaru smiles and pat her again. "Sure you can Daisy-chan!" Daisy let her coming and then she explained how the fight started making her laugh. "You are a little trickier aren't you Daisy-chan?" She smiles and drinking tea that Daisy made for her and herself.

"Yeah I am Oneechan, but what else I can do it's so boring here without another girl around." She answered sadly a little. "I did had a sister..." She then started to get tears in her eyes. Hikaru notice them and about to Daisy stop her from doing that. "No let me finish this please! But something happened to her on my eighth birthday..." More tears starts coming down her face and her voice begins to crack a little.

Hikaru listen to her every word. "My sister name was... Jaunie... her names means brave and she was brave too." She looks down and let couple tears down and hugs Daisy.

"You don't have to say anymore Daisy-chan!" Daisy let a bunch of tears fall on her shirt.

"No... I want to continue..." She said with her eyes begins to swell up and become red. "Jaunie died all because oh me! If I have trained like my brother and her I could have help... I won't have been so weak and watch her die... I shouldn't have told Marcus, this guy who was on a gang that he was stupid and won't do anything bad... If I never said that... maybe he wouldn't have pull out that gun and point it at me... Then she won't have push me out the way at the last second... she wouldn't have got shot in the arm... and she won't have fought him without her right arm... she did win but he shot her at her chest after her she turned to me, to help me..." Tears comes down Hikaru face more as Daisy is crying and had painful eyes.

"D-daisy, I'm so sorry!" She get a big bear and she cries more and more. "Shh... it's ok Daisy-chan I promise! You don't have to continue anymore, it's too painful for you." She shook her head no that she wants to continue even if it's painful. "Are you sure Daisy-chan?" Her answer was answered by a small nod yes. "Very well Daisy-chan I'll let you continue."

"Soon after she was shot... Marcus left as he limped away... She was brave and strong enough to get up after that wound. She killed Marcus quickly and then, she fell down, but she called my name out. I rushed to her quickly... and I grabbed her hand... she look at me with a smile..." She paused for a moment. "Her exact words to me before she drew her last breath were... 'I'm sorry I couldn't protect you always but at least I protected you at the end...Im sorry I treated you the way I did...but you have to be strong...and take care...of everyone for me...I...love you...dear sister...' She told me and then she stopped breathing and her heart stop... then the Levi and Mousse came... but they came too late..." She finished and then broke down in more tears.

"Daisy-chan I'm so sorry!"Hikaru says and hugs her tighter. "How about we go get some ice cream and movies?" She shook her head no.

"I don't want stuff... I'm just going to bed Oneechan... but thank you for listening to my depressing sorry, and please back again after you tutor Levi." She smiles a little but it was a sad smile.

"Ok I will Daisy-chan."

* * *

After an hour Hikaru in Levi's house still, but she was doing homework as she wait for him to come home. As she was about to leave Levi burst in breathing heavy and bump into her again. He had a open water bottle, and it went out of his hand into the air.

"What the hell is w..." She stop herself before she finished that sentence. The reasoning behind that his because the water from the bottom all got poured on his head. So as that happened her eyes widen in shock to see what was in front of her now.

The thing was in front wasn't Levi, it was a little black cub bear with his eyes color. "Rah! Rah!" It said and then it grabbed Levi's clothes and rush to the bathroom.

* * *

In the bathroom the cub turned on the hot water in the tub and then jump into Levi. "Crap now I have to explain to her about my curse!" He says with annoyance. "What has been done been done, so use to over react." He says out loud to himself.

* * *

After twenty minutes Levi walk back to Hikaru who was sitting down glaring at him already. This made him to be uuneasily the sharp cold glare that is being given to him. "Why you looking at me like that girly?" She glares hard making him scared a little.

"Why in the Hell you turned into a black cub bear!" Those words got screeched into his ears. "I want answer now, but I swear if you give me a speech saying I need to tutor you. I'm going to kill!" He gulps afraid to say the wrong answer.

"Well... you know Ranma what happens to him when he is splash with cold water, he turns into girl." He paused and sees her glaring more as she folds her arms over her chest and tap her foot. "I went to Jusenkyo with my cousin Mousse, and then we trained there. I knocked him down into the drowning duck pond, he knocked me down into the drowning black cub bear when I was laughing at him." He finished backing up a little.

"Anything else I should know of!?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Ok, well I'm leaving now, but w..." She get cut off when he slipped over the water in front of him, and leans towards her. They both then feels something soft on their lips, making their eyes widen, but Levi took the opportunity to kiss her. She push him off and slaps him hard and then grabs her things, and start chasing him with her bag.

* * *

Levi turned into his curse when it started raining as Hikaru chasing him. "RAH RAH RAH!" He yelled and then he sees Scarlett walking around.

She turned around and see Hikaru punching, his head. "HIKARU-KUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HURTING THE POOR CUB BEAR!" She yelled as she grabs him in protection for her. "I'm disappointed on you for hurting this defenseless cub." She hits her with a mallet she magically gets in her hand.

Hikaru groan in pain that was put over her head. "Oww! I'm sorry!" She wines. "Why did you hit me." She pouts as Scarlett glares her.

"Are you ok cutie?" She looks at Levi with warm eyes as Hikaru glares at that. He nods as he look at with kind eyes. "Aww you too cute, I'm going to call you Genki-chan for a cute cub like you." She smiles and kisses his head as he smiles at her.

"Rah rah rah!" He said as he cuddles with against her. Hikaru walk off pissed off not caring anymore.

* * *

**Me: Aww so cute Hikaru got kissed!**

**Hikaru: BASTARD COME HERE! *running after Levi***

**Levi: AHHHH HELP! *running away***

**Scarlett: Genki-chan where did you went? *worried***

**Ryoga: Where am I? How long I been gone? *not realizing where he is***

**Me: See ya guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Scarlett: WHAT! I'M GOING TO GO THERE!?**

**Me: Calm down Scarlett-chan!**

**Scarlett: NO! **

**Hikaru: OH HELL NO! I'M GOING EITHER WITH THAT BASTARD! *points to Levi who is eating an apple***

**Levi: Hub what?**

**Me: I don't own anyone but Levi, Hikaru and Daisy!**

* * *

Scarlett sitting on the floor looking at the clock, in her house in the living room. She have a birthday hat on. Nabiki, Kasume, Soun, Genma, Akane, Ranma, Uyoko, Shampoo, Mousse, Daisy, Cologne, Hikaru and Levi was there with birthday hats on too, they all wear waiting for Ryoga to come to his surprise birthday party.

They all was dying of boredom as they wait. "Can't we start without him or something?" Ranma asked because it was silent as a brick in the room making it awkward. Everyone but Shampoo and Cologne looks him like he is crazy. "What? You guys said I can't go get him! So let's start!" He tries to defense what he said.

"No, Oniisan we can't. If you want to start so bad I'll go find him where ever he is at!" Scarlett said and then gets up and secretly grabs her presents for Ryoga with her, then she runs out the house.

* * *

Scarlett have been searching for thirty minutes and she didn't have have no luck of finding the eternal lost boy. "Gah, this is hard! Where is he, it's his birthday, at least shouldn't have got lost!" A flash off a red shirt like Ryoga would have comes across the corner of her eye.

"RYOGA-KUN!" She runs too that the flash red she saw quickly as possible. She was jumping house to house. When she caught up the flash of red she tackles it down.

"Oww!"

She looks at the flash of red and get up and sees it is Ryoga. "Man, you are difficult to find aren't you lost boy?" She pokes Ryoga nose and helps him up. "Are you ok?" He was groaning pain a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine Scarlett-chan." He flinch when she hugs him. "Scarlett-chan, stop hugging me please!" She looks at him shockingly because he never sounded seriously like he did, so she quickly let go.

She looks around her sounding and blush to see they were at the hotels part of town. She looks to see couples coming out of the hotels, she covers her eyes embarrassingly. "Ryoga-kun can we please, go somewhere else because this is not the best place to be at?" He looks around and blinks not understanding what she meant.

"Uhh... sure but what's wrong on being here?"

_'This isn't my day isn't? Why did I had to tackle Ryoga here of all places? Couldn't I tackle him in the park or something?'_ She blush and looks at her fingers interested in them. He sees that and grab one of her hand walks away from where they are with her.

Once he thinks they wear far away from where they are he let of her hand. They were at the woods when he looks around. The woods looks kinda scary to Scarlett, because the trees were shaded dark brown and dark green, there were crickets and owls making noise with the wind. To make it worse it was dark time too.

She bites her bottom lip slightly because she is scared. "Ryoga-kun why are we in the woods?"

"I don't know, I didn't notice I walking towards the woods." He looks around and look at her. "Are you ok?" He blinks, and sees her shaking a little. She doesn't answer as she look around scared. He noticed she was scared takes her outside of woods. "Scarlett-chan?"

No answer from her. He hugs her and she hug him back still shaking a little. "R-ryoga-kun let's go please!" She said and then let him go and grab his hand and lead him towards the 'Tendo' household.

* * *

Once they were close Scarlett stops and look at Ryoga. "Here! Happy birthday!" She reach out her pocket and hands him his three present. He looks at the wrap presents, and he took one of them and open it, to see the bracelet she got him. He open the other one to see the little bell to attach to the bracelet. The last one was in a bag in the alley by the entrance the 'Tendo' household.

He look at the last present curiously, he smiles at her. "Thanks Scarlett-chan, but what is in here?" She smirks at his curiosity.

"Open it and find out Ryoga-kun!" He looks at her and sees her smirk. He gets nervous to open it because the smirk that is playing on her lips. He hesitation before unwrapping the wrapper, he finishes unwrapping it and sees it is a new umbrella like his original one, but is hazel like his eyes.

His eyes sparkle at the sight of his new umbrella that is a little heavier. "Wow this is amazing Scarlett-chan! You shouldn't have!" He hugs her and kiss her cheek and adjust his new umbrella next his old one. "I'm going to treasure this forever!" She blush light pink and smiles shyly.

"No problem Ryoga-kun."

"Let's go in!" She laughs at his excitement meant and grab his hand leading inside, but soon as they step inside the house, she put on the bracelet and bell on him. "Thank you!" He bows and and then they started heading inside to hear dead silence.

_'Not again with the boring silence!' _She goes into the living room with Ryoga to see no one was awake, they all was sleeping. "What in the world, I was only gone about an hour and an half!"

Ryoga looks at Akane sleeping. _'Wow she looks beautiful still as she is sleeping, even though it's on Ranma's shoulder!' _He looks at everyone else and chuckle a bit but Scarlett didn't find it amusing.

_'Why is Shampoo using Mu-Mu-chan as a pillow like that?'_ She growls lowly, but Ryoga didn't fail to notice her growl. He search in his bag and pull out two frying pans and then he clash them together making a loud sound waking up everyone.

"AHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed but Scarlett and Ryoga. They sees the pair standing there snickering.

Ranma examine Ryoga quickly to see the frying pans, so he charge at him. "RYOGA!" Everyone sweat drops as they see Ryoga dodging attacks the best he can coming from Ranma.

* * *

After Ryoga's birthday party, everyone was about to leave until Cologne says. "Future daughter in law, would you like to train in Jusenkyo?" Everyone stop and look at her curiously.

"What?" Scarlett answered.

"Child, would you train in Jusenkyo with Shampoo?" She said. "You can bring anyone you like to come with you."

_'So I go? I can bring Hikaru with me! We can be like a sister team when it comes to training!' _Scarlett thought, and then look at Cologne and Shampoo. _'This offer comes once in a lifetime! I think I should take the opportunity to go.' _She smiles as everyone look at her to see her answer. "Yes in one condition, Hikaru-chan comes with me."

* * *

**Hikaru&Scarlett: I DON'T WANT TO GO! I REFUSE!**

**Me: Please, come on make your creators me and Bryanna-oneechan proud! *puppy dog eyes and pout***

**Hikaru&Scarlett: N! O! SPELLS NO!**

**Me: Bryanna-oneechan!**

**Bryanna: *takes out a super mallet from mallet space* You two do what she is planning or else mallet will it you.**

**Hikaru&Scarlett: Fine! *crosses arms* But we do our way!**

**Me: Yay! Ok!**

**Ryoga&Levi: What are they talking about?**

**Akane&Ranma: We have no idea!**

**Me&Bryanna: Until next time fellow readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hikaru&Scarlett: *banging on the door of my room* OPEN UP SO I CAN ATTACK YOU!**

**Me: Bryanna do you know why are mad at me?**

**Bryanna: No I don't! **

**Ranma: I do! **

**Me: Shhh! Ranma! Let's start this chapter! **

**Ryoga: Ash don't own anyone but Levi, Hikaru and Daisy! **

* * *

Cologne looks at Hikaru and hit her with her staff. "Oww! You don't witch, what's that for!" She kept hitting her until she snaps. "YOU OLD WITCH WHAT IS YOU DEAL!" She looks at and then stop and look at Scarlett.

"Dear future daughter in law, very well I let her come but as a carrier." Hikaru was being strained by Levi, Ranma, Akane and Ryoga as she leaves the Tends household with Mousse and Shampoo. Scarlett looks over at Hikaru, she miles but get hit with a wooden spoon on the head.

"Hikaru, that doesn't hurt. You forgot about my hard head. Are you going with me to Jusenkyo?" This caused her to hit again on the head no other than Hikaru, who is glaring at her. "What's wrong?" Hikaru just growls at her.

'_This going be the worst! Cologne hits me for no reason and now, Scarlett is putting that irresistible look that I can't refuse, like we were younger.' _Hikaru sighs and looks away. "Fine I'll go but I better not fall in the springs because I swear I do I'll kill!" With that she walks out the house, so did Levi.

* * *

The next day, Colonge sneak into Scarlett's room and wakes her up with pressing on her pressure point on her neck. She wakes up, and screams loud enough for the whole town to hear her. "Child calm down!"

Everyone in the Tends household, rushed to Scarlett's room as fast as they can. They see a furious Scarlett with a mallet they should fear, and she charging at Cologne. "Come back here! YOU simply wake someone up like THAT!" They heard coming from the red head. They hear Cologne laughing at the red head.

"Now now! Calm down! We are leaving in one hour. I'll be back then!" With that Shampoo and Cologne disappeared out of Scarlett's eyes. She falls down on her knees and looks around for them but they were nowhere in sight.

"What the? Where did they go?" She looks one last time around but she only saw the tree, the pond and the wall around the house. She dials Hikaru number to get no answer, so she jumps on the roof of her room and see her bag ready, and see Kasumi laying out some clothes for her to wear now. "Thank you Kasumi-sama!" She quickly change into what Kasumi put out for her.

"No problem, Scarlett-chan."

* * *

Scarlett stops in front of Hikaru's house with her bag that Kasumi packed for her. She bang ion the front door loudly and yelling. "HIKARU, GET DRESS AND GRAB A BAG! WE LEAVING NOW!" Hikaru's house is near the Ukyo's shop.

Scarlett's bangs got louder and louder until the door open and it her fist hit a person face. She lower her hand down to see an angry looking lady about come years older than her. The lady look like she was in her early twenties. The lady growls at her, she grabs a hockey stick and hits Scarlett's head three times hard. This lady has blue hair and green eyes.

"Don't you come to house my little sister and bang on the door, like that again or else I'll hunt you down!" Scarlett gulps and nods scared and starts bowing. She begins to murmurs apologies to the lady. "Stop apologizeing kid! What is your business here and what is your name!?" She tried to speak normally as possible but it came out like this instead.

"Ekk!... M-m-m-my name is S-scarlett Sa-saotome, Miss!" Scarlett bows to her. "M-my apologies! I'm here b-because Hikaru and I are going on a trip, for awhile!" She was about to about say something else but she get in the head with something hard. "OWW!" She looks who did that it was Hikaru with her bags.

"What are you doing here, yelling!?" She looks at her and growls a little. "Onee-chan can you take care of the house while I'm gone for about a month or two?" She watch in amaze of how Hikaru is nice to other people but Genki-chan making her angry.

"Yeah, but no more than that because I have work!" With than Hikaru's sister goes into the house. Then Scarlett and Hikaru went to the 'Cat Cafe'.

* * *

"WHAT! YOU GOING TO MAKE ME CARRY THE BAG!" Hikaru yelled as her face was red from anger. Colonge had an amusing look on her face. "SCARLETT TELL THIS OLD HAG I'M NOT DOING THAT!" Scarlett and Mousse sweat dropped. "What you looking at me for duck face!" Mousse get scared and splash himself with water and go on Scarlett.

Scarlett cheek became pink as she holds Mousse. "Calm down, Hikaru just carry your stuff only and I'll carry mines. There problem solve!" She brushed it and a comment that stuck the red made her turn red as a fire truck.

"Mousse do you want to be my future son in law, by marrying Scarlett!?" She tries to hide her face with her but Shampoo smirks and then grab her hands.

"Hai Hai! Marry Mousse!" Hikaru glares at that comment coming out of Shampoo mouth. "Mousse and Scarlett will have a wedding here!" She crush her cup that was in her hands into a billion of pieces.

_'Like hell I'm going to let Scarlett fall for Mousse, when she clearly is in love with Ryoga! Even though she doesn't know it but she is!' _She grabs Shampoo and glares at her. "Don't you interfere with my plans for Scarlett! Because she isn't going to marry Mousse since is going to marry Ryoga!" She say loud enough for Shampoo to hear. "Scarlett did you say bye to Ryoga yet?" This made Scarlett to blush without even knowing it.

"Nai I haven't said bye yet, but I won't have enough time to say bye because looking for him will take hours and hours!"

"Why don't you call him then?" Hikaru said and push a phone in her hand. "Now call him!"

"Ok ok ok! Relax now." Scarlett dials his numbers. "Hey Ryoga... I'm leaving right now... Sorry I can't say bye to you in person... Wait what?... No that's fine... Just be there to welcome me back... Fine ok ok... I'm at the Cat Cafe right now..." She hangs up and sits down. "Can we wait an hour or two?"

Colonge sighs and sit now as well. "One hour child and that it!" Scarlett grin.

* * *

The hour gone by fast, but soon as it hit that one hour the door burst open to see Levi and Ryoga. Levi carrying Ryoga over his shoulders, Scarlett, Hikaru and Mousse look at them with curiosity.

"Time to go, child." Scarlett pouts.

"Five more minutes please?" Colonge look at the time and glares at Hikaru. Hikaru glares right back at her.

"Fine." Levi drops Ryoga on the floor hard. Ryoga looks around and scratch his head not remembering what happened to him.

"Where am I?" Levi hit him on the head. "Oww! What's that for Levi?" He rubs his head and notice he is in 'Cat Cafe'. "Oh, now I remember." Looks at Scarlett with a smile. "Scarlett sorry I was late."

"It's fine." Scarlett hugs him and then pick up her bag up. "I got to go now but make sure to be here when I get back." She smiles and look at Levi. "Levi-kun if you see something going with you know who, record it for me please!" Gives Levi her puppy dog eyes making him sighs.

"Sure. I guess I can do that." Levi reply to her.

"Child your time is up." Colonge says pushing them all out the door. They all start protest the way they were push out. "Now let's get going."

* * *

**Hikaru: Don't let go Ash! PPlease!**

**Me: Let me think. *pretend to think* Nope!**

**Scarlett: Hikaru let's attack!**

**Hikaru: Hai!**

**Me: Ryoga and Ranma take care of that please! **

**Ranma: But!**

**Me: No buts!**

**Ryoga: We can't!**

**Me:Fine! Fine! I'll won't let ypou guys go *smiles innocently***

**Bryanna: *laughing* This won't end well!**

**Me: Bye guys see you next time!**


End file.
